Scenes from a Wedding
by InosBane
Summary: A series of One Shots-some long, some short-featuring different Naruto characters at Shikamaru and Temari's wedding. References events in the last chapter of The Mission. Rated T for the final chapter. ShikaTema
1. Determination

A/N: Tsuno Kakushi is the traditional head covering that a Japanese bride wears to cover her kanzashi ornaments, or "horns" and to show obedience to her new husband. Thanks to this story, I now know quite a bit about Japanese wedding traditions, thank gawd for my story's sake, some couples westernize them a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story except for a few random OCs, but I did have a wedding once...

**Chapter 1: Determination**

Her hand trembled as she placed it on his arm. Well, **that **had certainly never happened before. His tough-as-nails sister was shaking like a leaf...literally. He smirked as he took in her proud bearing despite the eyes wide with panic.

"You know, Onee-chan, you really don't have to go through with this," Kankuro whispered. "Really, I give Gaara the signal, he Ryusa Bakuryu's everything and we go home with no one the wiser."

Tenten, Temari's lone bridesmaid threw Kankuro a dirty look that made Temari laugh.

It was a sign of how close they'd become as a family that they could joke about Gaara performing Ryusa Bakuryu. Temari patted her brother's arm.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, this is something I really want to do."

The music began, and Tenten spared one last sour glance at the puppeteer before beginning the long walk down the aisle.

Brother and sister were left to regard eachother. Kankuro had left off his hood today, but not his paint. Temari, with the help of some of their older servants had been able to hunt down the box containing her mother's uchikake gown and wedding kimono. But she had outright refused to wear the tsuno kakushi. Nara knew damn good and well that she would never be obediant.

"Last chance..." he grinned.

"No way baka."

They walked slowly. They didn't notice the guests stares, but as he passed his date, Ichiraku Ayame, Kankuro turned and winked. She blushed while her father glared. Kankuro briefly wondered if the old man would ever trust him. A nudge to the ribs from his sister brought him back to the present. They'd stopped. He was supposed to give her hand to Shikamaru, but his momentary distraction had caused a delay.

He smiled at Shikamaru as he put Temari's hand in her groom's.

"Remember," he whispered, "we Sabaku's are a package deal."

Temari rolled her eyes .

"Go eat ramen," Shikamaru smirked.

Grinning, Kankuro kissed his sister's cheek and went to join the Ichirakus.

Ayame beamed at him as he sat down, and took his hand.

"Your sister looks so happy," she whispered putting her head on his shoulder.

"Ayame," Ichiraku Teuchi growled. "This is not the time."

Sighing, she sat up and they directed their attention to the ceremony that was taking place.

o-o-o

At the reception, there was the usual wedding chatter, though most people had something to say about the couple's kiss. Inuzuka Kiba claimed he clocked it at one minute, forty seconds. Kankuro laughed when he heard that. Shikamaru and Temari were good, but there was no way they were that good. He and Ayame were seated with friends, while Teuchi was at a table with some of Konoha's merchants. Kankuro smirked with satisfaction to see the ramen cook was being forced to look through Miyako-san's extensive photo album featuring her granddaughter.

"What's so funny?" Ayame nudged him.

"I'm watching your father face his greatest fear."

"Aya?"

Kankuro pointed over to where Teuchi was looking gray faced at yet another photograph.

"Grandchildren."

Ayame laughed.

"So Kankuro-san, how are you and Gaara-sama going to deal with having your sister in Konoha permanently?" Rock Lee asked, sniffing his glass to make sure it really was only water.

"Oh Lee-kun, didn't you know that it was part of the marriage agreement that Temari is to serve as Konoha's Ambassador to Suna now?" Sakura answered for him.

"Hai," Kankuro nodded. "Gaara would have never agreed otherwise. Which just means the wedding would have still happened but without all the foreign dignitaries," He shrugged.

"Your sister knows what she wants and she gets it, no matter what," Ayame smiled.

"What about me?" Kankuro turned to his girlfriend, "do you know what it was like living with the Naras all that time just so I could date you?"

She laughed, "determination like that must run in the family."

They got up to dance. As they walked towards the dance floor, Lee turned to Aburame Shino.

"Weddings are the perfect place to find youth in full bloom."

Shino considered Lee's statement for a moment, then rose from his seat, walked over to where the wedding party was sitting and offered his hand to Tenten.

o-o-o

Kankuro led Ayame to the middle of the dance floor, as far away from her father's prying eyes as they could get. She looked gorgeous in her light blue kimono. Her hair was in a low bun and a few strands had come loose around her face. He caught one between his fingers and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. She closed her eyes and he kissed her softly on the lips. Ayame welcomed the kiss and deepened it, taking over as she sighed into his mouth.

Teuchi had escaped the onslaught of baby pictures and was standing next to the bar with Ino-Shika-Cho, the original version, when he caught sight of his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Shikkari shiro," Shikaku said following Teuchi's gaze while handing him a sake.

"They've been together for what, a year now?" Inoichi asked, and Teuchi nodded.

"Almost."

"If after that long, all they're doing is kissing you should consider yourself lucky," Chouza laughed.

Teuchi's face turned a disturbing shade of green and he took a quick swallow of sake.

"Welcome to the club..." Inoichi muttered grimly.

o-o-o

When they finally broke apart, Ayame smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I get what I want too."


	2. The Naras

A/N: Haori-hakama is a man's kimono, sometimes worn at weddings. In this case, yes, Shikamaru is going to wear one. A tomesode kimono is a black formal kimono that has a multicolored skirt.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story, but I do love Yoshino.

**Chapter 2: The Naras**

"Otou-san!" Shikamaru bellowed, "I can't get this damn thing to fit right!"

Shikaku entered his son's hotel room carrying his own black haori. He took one look at the helpless expression on his son's face and started laughing.

"It's not funny." Shikamaru was clearly panicked and that only caused Shikaku to laugh harder.

"It helps if you don't put your hakama on backwards," Shikaku gasped. "See the drawstring?"

"Troublesome..." the younger Nara muttered while his father wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ochitsuke!" Shikaku smiled. "I haven't seen you this upset since you were a toddler and your mother made you eat nori."

Shikamaru shrugged as he put his hakama on the correct way and pulled the drawstring.

"At least it's only for one day," his father continued. "Remember, the Third used to dress like this everyday."

"One more reason I'll never be Hokage," his son mumbled while brushing his hair up into it's usual ponytail. "Naruto must be completely baka."

Shikaku shrugged as he put on his haori.

"I imagine you'd get used to it." He looked over at his son who had just pulled on his undershirt. "Listen, would you like me to stay and help you finish getting dressed?"

Shikamaru nodded, not quite meeting his father's eyes.

"This is what you want ne?"

"Hai otou-san."

"So what's the problem? You have your own place, you've been with Temari-chan for two years now, not much is going to change except now she'll really own you."

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Frankly, I thought your mother was going to die before this day finally came."

Shikamaru laughed out loud at that remark. His mother had been impossible for the two weeks leading up to the wedding day. Shikaku had taken to slipping sake into her tea so she'd calm down. She'd insisted that Shikamaru come home so she could make sure he was eating properly, but only succeeded in driving both father and son into staying at Shikamaru's apartment to avoid her sudden outbursts.

Shikaku adjusted his son's red haori then turned him so they could stand next to eachother in front of the mirror.

"You really look like a man now," Shikaku stated proudly. Shikamaru was about to answer when they heard a loud sob come from the doorway. Yoshino was standing in her tomesode kimono, with a handkerchief to her face.

"Okaa-san?" Shikamaru asked as Shikaku went to put his arm around his wife.

"Bi-bi-bishonen," she sobbed, "you look so ha-ha-handsome! I'm so ha-ha-happy!"

"It's okay aisuru," Shikaku kissed his wife's head. "We knew this day would come. You've been looking forward to it for so long."

"I know," she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I was just so scared, he's so lazy I was worried that Temari-chan would change her mind."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while Shikaku suppressed a smile. Yoshino took another deep breath and looked at her son.

"Shikamaru, I want you to know that the only thing that could make me happier than I am right now, is to find out that I'm going to be a grandmother. So no being lazy, do you understand me?"

Shikamaru stared at his mother for a moment. After he picked his jaw up off the floor, he shrugged.

"It'll be troublesome, but I'll do my best."

Yoshino nodded.

"See that you do."

o-o-o

During the ceremony, Shikamaru was reminded of his mother's final words everytime he heard her sobbing. By the end, his smile was so big that Temari raised an eyebrow. He answered by kissing her so long that it made some of their guests, including his mother, blush.


	3. Kazekage

A/N: What was happening while Yoshino sobbed on Gaara's shoulder...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story, but once again, I do love Yoshino.

**Chapter 3: Kazekage**

The Kazekage was happy for his sister. Ever since the marriage contract had been drawn up she'd been over the moon, but the closer they came to the wedding day the more of a pain Gaara felt his chest. He hoped he wasn't coming down with anything, he was supposed to share ceremonial duties with the Hokage. When he described the pain to Kankuro and asked if he should see a doctor, Kankuro had actually laughed. He told Gaara that the pain was perfectly normal and he wouldn't be surprised if Temari wasn't suffering from the same thing.

The brothers walked down the hall to their sister's bedroom and knocked on the door. When Temari appeared, her eyes were red and her face was puffy. Gaara wondered if she was having an allergic reaction to something.

"Onee-chan?" He started before Temari threw her arms around the two of them and burst into tears.

"Temari?" Kankuro's eyes were wide and he looked scared. "Temari, what the hell?"

The Sabakus had become close, but sudden emotional outbursts were still new to them. They led their sister to her bed and sat down with her.

"Onee-chan," Gaara tried again. "Temari, please. What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing," she cried even harder.

"That's a helluva lot of nothing," Kankuro mumbled.

Temari reached onto the bedside table for a box of tissues. With a loud "squonk!" she blew her nose, took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"It's just we've become so close." She shrugged, "moving to Konoha is going to be hard."

"You don't have to do it." Kankuro said brightly, "tell Nara he's just too lazy and you couldn't possibly marry someone like him. ITE!" He pitched forward as Temari smacked him on the back of his head.

"We'll still see you, you're going to be the Ambassador to Suna," Gaara reminded her. "I made sure they agreed to that."

"Hai," Kankuro added, "but if we start to miss you too much we'll just put on a couple of your old kimonos and prance around in them. Do you want some of our old clothes too?"

Temari snorted which made them all laugh.

"I know it's just nerves," Temari sighed, "but I feel like I'm going to be missing out on your lives."

"No way, I made sure Crybaby knows that we're a package deal. You get one, you get all." Kankuro patted Temari's shoulder.

Gaara nodded.

"That's right, just like the spines on a cactus. We may face different directions, but we have the same core."

Temari smiled and hugged her brothers.

o-o-o

Gaara watched his sister as she danced with her husband. She was happy, and that made him smile. The pain in his chest had lessened, only to be replaced by a heaviness on his shoulder. Nara Yoshino, who claimed to be absolutely ecstatic, was sobbing uncontrollably. He'd never experienced such an extreme display of emotion. His robes were soaked through on his left shoulder, and he suspected that he was maybe patting her back a little too hard. Every so often she'd burp.

"My Shika-chan, I don't know how he did it, he's so lazy. But somehow he made your sister fall in love with him. And Kankuro, he's so happy." She blew her nose into a wet handkerchief before raising her head and looking him in the eyes. "What about you Gaara-chan?"

(Nara Yoshino was the only one allowed to call him that. He knew there was no disrespect from her, that it was just her way of mothering him.)

"When are you going to let me help you find a nice girl? You know that as Kazekage you need to get married and have children."

"Obasan," Gaara smiled, "I know this, but I feel that as Kazekage it's my duty to find a wife from within my own village."

Yoshino sat bolt upright.

"But Gaara-chan, this is perfect! I'll come for a visit after the wedding and help you find a wife! With my Shika-chan married, he won't need me until they have a baby. I can spend that time with you!" She scrutinized his face for a moment. "You're entirely too thin anyways. You just wait, I'll bulk you up and then the women will be breaking down the doors!"

Gaara sighed. Obasan had obviously never heard of fangirls.

"Arigatou Obasan," he smiled. Kankuro had told him that once she decided to play matchmaker that it was best just to let her do it.

"Soon all my babies will be married," Yoshino erupted into fresh tears. "I can't wait to be a grandma!"


	4. Dreams

A/N: Moving away from family now...remember that Hinata heard Temari say "excellent" after the kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story...but I do know that the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like she was peeking at someone during a private moment. From the whispers and murmurs around her, she could tell that others felt the same way. She looked at her sister. She wasn't the only one who was blushing. Across the aisle, Haruno Sakura had a hand over Naruto-kun's mouth while Inuzuka Kiba was biting his fist and staring at a watch. Guy-sensei, who was seated in front of her was crying softly, whispering about the bloom of youth. The Hokage and Gaara-sama were looking nervously at eachother.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bride and groom pulled apart. Hinata swore she heard Temari whisper "excellent" with a smile on her face.

Excellent? Hinata wanted to ask her cousin, Neji, what he thought Temari meant by that, but he seemed to be distracted by his teammate. Tenten, Temari's only bridesmaid was making her way back up the aisle on the arm of Akimichi Chouji. Her hair was down, and Hinata was surprised at it's length. Tenten smiled as she passed the Hyuuga cousins, and Hinata was privy to a blush on Neji's face.

Her cousin's reaction to his teammate was fascinating, and she was giggling so hard in the reception line that she almost forgot to congratulate the newlyweds.

The cousins were dancing an old fashioned waltz when Hinata noticed Neji kept glancing to the left. She looked and saw Tenten dancing with her own teammate, Shino.

"You know Onii-san, I won't be offended if you'd rather dance with someone else. Actually, I wouldn't mind sitting down."

Neji studied her face for a moment.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan? Aren't you feeling well?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

He led her back to the table occupied by the Hyuuga clan before going over to stand where Tenten was sure to see him once her dance with Shino ended.

o-o-o

Hinata and Hanabi were talking quietly to eachother when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and all the blood drained from her face.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan."

His blue eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun and she felt light-headed.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun," she breathed. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." She hoped that whatever pose her mouth was in, that it somehow resembled a smile.

"Can I sit down Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, indicating the vacant chair next to her. She didn't trust her voice not to squeak.

Uzumaki Naruto grinned as he sat down.

"That was some kiss ne?"

"Nani?" Hinata was struggling so hard to stay conscious that she could barely concentrate on anything else.

"**The kiss**, Shikamaru and Temari's kiss. How hard do you suppose they had to train to hold their breath that long?"

Naruto laughed, Hanabi giggled, and all the blood that had left Hinata's face came suddenly flooding back. She felt dizzy, and just a little nauseous.

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto's voice had grown serious, and there was a pink stain across his cheeks.

"Hinata-chan, is there anything to the rumor that you're dating Bushy Brow?"

"B-Bu-Bushy Brow? Who is Bushy Brow Naruto-kun?"

"You know Bushy Brow, Rock Lee, Neji's teammate. Are you really dating him?"

"Lee? There's a rumor I'm dating Lee?"

Hinata's pale eyes were larger than normal and she wanted to scream! She'd filled in for Tenten on one mission with Neji and Lee, now there was a rumor she was dating him? She shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun, there is no truth to that rumor. I hardly know Lee." Her voice had gotten stronger and lost all trace of nervousness. She was angry and wanted to know who would say such a thing about her to Naruto-kun of all people.

Naruto smiled and laced his fingers behind his head.

"See, that's what I thought, but Kiba insisted that the only reason you and Lee weren't together right now was out of your obligation to sit with your family."

Naruto hadn't noticed that Hinata had gotten up and started walking towards where her teammate was sitting.

"That Kiba," he continued, "he's lucky Sakura-chan puts up with him, ne?"

He looked over to find Hinata's chair empty. Instead, Hanabi was smiling and pointing as her sister disappeared into the crowd.

o-o-o

Hinata found Kiba sitting with his arm around Sakura. The two of them were laughing about something. She scanned the room looking for Lee, she didn't want to embarass him when she confronted Kiba. She found him on the dance floor, it appeared he and Guy-sensei were having some sort of contest.

She walked over to her teammate and slammed her hands down so hard that his drink tipped over and spilled on his suit.

"Hinata, what the hell?" Kiba pushed back from the table so hard that he almost fell over.

"Exactly!" Hinata gasped. "What the hell do you mean telling Naruto-kun that I'm dating Rock Lee? Why would you lie about me like that?"

Wide-eyed, Kiba looked up at his teammate and saw the hurt in her face. He was just trying to speed things along, but clearly he'd messed up.

"Hinata-chan, it's okay," he soothed.

"No!" She spat, "no this is not okay. You're my teammate, I thought I could trust you with my life, and here you've lied about me to Naruto-kun?" She blinked rapidly to hold back the tears. She would **not** cry in front of Kiba.

"Yurusenai!" She turned on her heel and walked quickly away from the reception, bumping into Ebisu on her way out.

Kiba looked helplessly at Sakura.

"I just thought that maybe..."

Sakura nodded and patted his arm while they watched Naruto chase after Hinata.

"Your intentions were good, but you didn't realize that what you said might get back to Hinata. You didn't take her reaction into account."

"I messed up big time." Kiba mumbled into his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun will fix it," she rested her cheek on his hair. "Just next time, run your ideas by me first ne?"

"Mmhmm," he grunted.

o-o-o

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata-chan,wait up!"

Naruto called to her, but Hinata kept up a quick pace. Her lavender kimono was too tight for her to run in, but she was walking fast enough for her hair to start coming out of it's elaborate bun. Putting on a burst of speed, Naruto caught up, grabbing Hinata's arm and forcing her to stop.

"Hinata-chan?" He turned her to face him and was shocked to see tears pouring down her face.

"Hinata-chan why are you crying? Nakanaide kudasai Hinata-chan."

Hinata tried to cover her face with her sleeve.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba's baka. He just said those things to annoy me, not to hurt you. You know that don't you?" Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Turned out Jiraiya-sama knew a thing or two about women afterall.

"W-what do you m-m-mean an-an-annoy you?" She accepted the handkerchief, hiccuping.

Naruto blushed.

"Oh, uh, well. Uh," he scratched the back of his head. It was suddenly very warm, he looked up and tried to find the Sun's position.

"Well, uh, you see, um...well, this last mission we had together, Kiba heard me mumbling in my sleep, and ah, well, I guess I, uh, I guess I said a name." He finished, smiling.

Hinata looked puzzeled. That answer didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Naruto-kun, I don't understand. What d'you mean you said a name? What name?"

"Gosh Hinata-chan, you see, I , uh..." Naruto bit his lip. Just like ripping off a bandage, he told himself. Do it quick!

"Actually Hinata-chan, I um, said uh, well I said **your** name."

"My name?"

"Hai, in my sleep, I uh, said your name."

This still didn't make any sense.

"But Naruto-kun, what does that have to do with Kiba lying about me?"

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. Damn this was hard!

"Well, uh, you see Hinata-chan, I'd uh, I'd been asking him about you earlier that day. You know," he looked up, "like about why you're always so nervous around me, stuff like that."

Hinata paled and Naruto blushed. He looked down again.

"I guess that night I said your name. I guess I was dreaming about you. So um, the next morning, Kiba started talking about you, and how fond you and Lee were of eachother." Naruto grimaced as he met Hinata's eyes.

"I wasn't sure what to believe, but frankly Hinata-chan, it pissed me off. The idea of you and Bushy Brow, " he shook his head,"I didn't like it at all. Kiba and I got back two days ago, and I've stayed in my apartment. I've been so upset I've had to eat **vegetable flavored **instant ramen because I didn't want to chance running into the two of you! Bushy Brow is my friend, and I respect him. I didn't want to hate him,but I was scared I might."

Hinata wasn't sure what was happening. She felt light-headed again. Had she heard him right? Normally she wasn't so slow, but then normally she wasn't still conscious. Before she jumped to any conclusions, she needed him to spell out for her exactly what he meant.

"But Naruto-kun, why would you have hated Lee-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands in both of his.

"Hinata-chan," his voice had a slight growl to it that she didn't find the least bit intimidating. "Hinata-chan, it made me realize that I have feelings for you that have nothing to do with just being your friend. I really like you Hinata-chan, and well, if you're going to go on a date with someone...I'd uh, I'd like that someone to be me," he smiled.

Hyuuga Hinata fainted.

o-o-o

After a few minutes she found herself cradled in the arms of Uzumaki Naruto. He smiled while she blinked.

"Hinata-chan, what do you think? Would you want to go on a date with me?"

His eyes searched hers, and there was such anxiety there that Hinata couldn't help but to smile. Relief flooded Naruto and he began to laugh.

Peering from behind a tree, Inuzuka Kiba exhaled.

"Looks like I was right," he smirked pulling Sakura into his arms. "Naruto just needed a push in the right direction."

"That may well be, but your methods were sloppy. You were a bad dog," she teased. "Someone really should smack you on the nose."

And with that she kissed the very tip of his nose.


	5. Teammates

A/N: I don't believe in hooking up everyone all at once. Life is **not** neat and tidy like that. Sometimes there's just the faintest hint at attraction, and that can maybe lead to something down the line...I like these two. They don't need to rush anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story, but I have felt the nervousness of an unspoken crush.

**Chapter 5: Teammates**

She was probably the one person not surprised by the kiss. She'd known these two long enough to recognize the grin on Shikamaru's face. Since he and Temari had become engaged, things had become a lot less "troublesome", and he was up for causing a lot more trouble. Tenten sighed, she wondered when she'd find a troublemaker of her own.

As she walked back up the aisle with Akimichi Chouji she spotted him. Damn he looked good in his dark blue and silver haoiri-hakama. Count on a Hyuuga to be just as formal as the wedding party. As she passed the aisle he was sitting in she smiled. Wait, was that a blush? Hyuuga Neji blushed? Suddenly she was holding her head higher and her smile was spread all across her face.

"Kimono power!" She whispered.

"Nani?" Chouji whispered.

"Nothing," she blushed.

o-o-o

The cake was incredible, she watched Chouji going for his fourth piece. She was thinking about going for a second when Aburame Shino approached her.

"Tenten-san, would you like to dance?"

She stared for a moment. Of all the people she thought she'd be dancing with she hadn't counted Shino as one of them.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd love to."

They walked out onto the floor and began to waltz.

"I assume you're wondering why I asked you to dance?" Shino began.

"It's a wedding," she replied. "Lots of unusual things happen at weddings."

He appeared to smile, she wasn't quite sure given the jacket and hood.

"Actually, I've got a problem, and as far as kunoichi go, I respect you. You're smart, independent, you train hard, and you're not one of those crazy fangirl types. I can trust your opinion."

Tenten really could feel herself blush this time.

"Wow Shino-kun, arigatou."

o-o-o

She wasn't so wrapped up in their conversation that she didn't notice him standing near. She knew the instant he appeared in her peripheral vision as a blue and silver blur. She did her best to maintain her train of thought, because Shino really did need some help. At first she'd been surprised by his secret crush, but then she realized it actually made sense. They might even make a cute couple, provided he dropped the drug dealer ensemble.

As the music ended Shino spotted him as well. Maybe he'd known he was there all along too. He bowed to her.

"Arigatou Tenten, you really were helpful." Shino appeared to smile as he walked away.

"No problem," she waved, he really needed to get rid of that hood. She smiled at Neji and indicated her throat.

"I'm really thirsty, want to get some punch?"

"Hai," Neji nodded, and they walked to the refreshment table. As they passed the cake table they saw Chouji going for another piece. When they were each served a glass of punch, Tenten pointed to a vacant table nearby.

"Shall we sit?"

Again the Hyuuga genius nodded. She smirked.

"You're being very accomodating today," she said plopping into a chair.

His cheeks colored as he gestured to the room.

"Weddings..."

"Hai," she nodded. "Everybody gets so weird. It's like we're different people just because we're dressed differently." She shook her head.

"It's scary when the only people acting normal are Lee and Guy-sensei."

Neji laughed loudly as they watched the two try to outdance eachother. All the tension he'd been feeling seemed to melt away. They sat together watching as people who would otherwise have nothing to do with eachother partnered up for dancing. They commented on how the fathers were steadily getting drunker. Who knew Ichiraku Teuchi could put away more sake than Akimichi Chouza? They wondered if Nara Yoshino would ever stop crying and whether or not Gaara-sama had brought a change of clothing.

Tenten sighed resting her hands on her stomach.

"This kimono was not meant for laughing so hard," she admitted.

Neji studied his teammate. Her kimono may not have been meant for laughing, but it was certainly meant for her. He'd never seen her wear red, he'd also never seen her wear her hair down. The whole effect was mesmerizing. He stood and held out his hand to her.

"Tenten, I hope you don't think it too odd if I ask you to dance?"

She grinned up at him and took his hand.

"The way everyone's acting today, I would have thought it odd if you hadn't."

They laughed as they skirted around to the opposite end of the dance floor from the flying arms and legs of Konoha's Beautiful Green Beasts.


	6. Attachments

A/N: Weddings can bring up a lot of things for a lot of people. She named him Asumaru after his father, I think that's only right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story, but I do have a toddler.

**Chapter 6: Attachments**

Asuma would have been proud of his student, he had no fear of forming attachments either. She had a feeling that if he'd been here to witness that kiss he'd have started laughing. Shikamaru had certainly grown up.

At the reception, she sat quietly bouncing Asumaru on her knee. She watched as the bride appeared in a bright turquoise kimono with a red fan design around the bottom, having made the first of two customary changes. Witnessing that brought up a lot of memories for her. Her own wedding had been much more subdued. No bright kimono, no well wishers, just the old man who'd performed the ceremony, his wife, Asuma and herself. Very quick, very quiet, and very fitting for who they were as a couple.

o-o-o

They were on their way to meet Hatake Kakashi and Maito Guy for barbeque when he'd paused in front of a jeweler's window display. She'd turned up her nose finding most of the items gaudy. But then he'd pointed to a pair of simple gold bands towards the back of the display sitting on a red cushion.

"That's a wedding set baka!" She'd laughed trying to pull him along, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"I know what it is," he'd said quietly.

Still smiling she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Something you're not telling me? Are you planning on getting married soon?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin, "that all depends on you, now doesn't it?"

She dropped her playful pose and backed away shaking her head.

"We're shinobi. We shouldn't be forming those kinds of attachments with eachother."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"A little late for that ne? Besides, my father was a shinobi and a Hokage, he **always** said how important it was to form attachments."

"Your father may have been a shinobi, but your mother wasn't. Asuma, your father married a nice girl from the village, and you should do the same."

Kurenai stared at the ground. This was a conversation she knew they'd have one day, but that didn't make it any easier. She didn't know how she'd deal with seeing him around town with a wife and children in tow. Maybe she'd put in to become an ambassador to Iwagakure. Somewhere further away than three days.

"Be rational Asuma." She raised her eyes to meet his, "what if we did get married, what if we had kids? What if we both got killed on missions?"

"What **if **we got married and had kids? What **if **we lived to see our great-great-grandkids?" The expression on his face was almost pleading. "That possibility makes it worth it to me. And if something did happen, and one or both of us was killed...well I'd rather end this life as your husband than as your secret boyfriend."

He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Koibito, this is an attachment worth having."

o-o-o

She smiled sadly at the memory and tried to blink back the tears. She hugged Asumaru close and hid the tears that managed to escape in his jet black hair.

"Okaa-chan," the boy squealed, "I want to dance!"

Hatake Kakashi who was sitting at the same table looked up from his book and smiled at the mother and son.

Asumaru was staring at something on the dance floor, a dreamy look on his face.

"Okaa-chan, I want to dance like Guy-sensei!"

Kakashi laughed and went back to reading his book.

After making a face at Kakashi, Kurenai led her son to the dance floor where Asumaru tried to imitate the dueling Green Beasts.

"The bloom of youth in one so young! Kurenai-sensei, you must be so proud!" Rock Lee had tears in his eyes.

Kurenai watched her son and sighed, not looking forward to the day when she'd have to explain to him that as the son of Sarutobi Asuma, he'd never be permitted to wear green spandex.


	7. Invisible

A/N: Unrequited love, especially at a wedding, can really suck butt...however, hope springs eternal!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter 7: Invisible**

Ino couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the kiss Shikamaru gave Temari. If all anyone ever knew about him was that kiss, they would **never** call him lazy. For a brief moment she wondered why she'd never looked at him as a potential boyfriend. Then she glanced down the aisle at Sakura and smiled. Now that Forehead had gone and gotten herself a boyfriend, Sasuke was Ino's for the taking. At least he would be if he'd ever get over that revenge business and come back to Konoha where he belonged. Sai had been fun...but she could never really tell if he was being sincere or if he was secretly laughing at her.

Ino sighed. They were still kissing. Dogbreath was even timing it. How could Sakura put up with someone like him? She locked eyes with Chouji, he was blushing so red she thought he might explode. It was too bad Temari had asked Tenten to be a bridesmaid instead of her. She could have cleared her throat or something and gotten them to stop, that way people like Naruto wouldn't have to have someone's hand over their mouth to keep them from laughing.

**Finally**! At least now they could get on to the reception. There were quite a few handsome shinobi she was looking forward to meeting when they asked her to dance.

o-o-o

"Chouji! How many pieces of cake have you eaten?"

"Mattaku, Ino. It's a special day. Besides, have you seen the size of the cake? I know Shikamaru and Temari wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Che," she muttered gesturing around at the crowded reception. "Have you noticed how many people are here? There's a** reason** the cake is so big, and it's not so that you can have eight pieces."

She poked him in the stomach for emphasis.

Chouji smiled. He knew Ino was only picking on him because she was nervous. She had been alone at the table when he joined her. Everyone else they knew was dancing. He didn't mind really, but Ino wasn't used to being a wallflower. She kept looking around and smiling at different guys, but none of them came over. Quite a few seemed to be watching Temari's brother and his date, the ramen waitress, Ayame.

Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder and adjusted the collar on her orange kimono.

Even Forehead and Dogbreath were dancing! Ino remembered how she'd laughed when Sakura told her about Kiba. She'd felt victorious. But ten months later, Sakura still had a boyfriend, and Sasuke still hadn't come back so she could claim him. Ino sighed, swirling her finger around in her water glass. There was no joy in an empty victory.

"We could dance you know, if you wanted." Chouji was staring at a space just above her left ear.

Ino eyed him briefly then shrugged.

"Hai." Might as well, she thought. She'd been dieting all month just so she could fit into this kimono, and it would be a waste to just sit here brooding. She'd chosen orange so that she would stand out, she never thought she'd end up feeling so invisible.

Chouji walked with her to the dance floor. They saw Shikamaru dancing with Sarutobi Kurenai while Temari whirled little Asumaru around.

"I feel really bad for Kurenai," Ino said suddenly

"Hai," Chouji replied. "But at least she has Asumaru."

"Maa na."

He put his left hand on her tiny waist while she put hers on his shoulder. They clasped right hands and began to dance.

She was impressed at how good a dancer he was. He kept his hand respectfully at her waist and didn't try to sneak a peek down her front. He really was a nice guy, and she knew she'd always be able to count on him.

"Chouji, one day you're going to make someone a fine husband." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

She didn't see the sad smile he wore when he replied, "I sure hope I get the chance, Ino."


	8. Devious

A/N: I know I cited Naruto being crazy to want to be Hokage, I just want to make sure that everyone understands that at this point in time, Tsunade is still Hokage...that way there's no confusion. With Jiraiya's fate in the air, (or water as the case may be) I've decided not to include him at the present time. If all goes well I will add a chapter featuring everyone's favorite pervert. I'll be keeping my fingers crossed until then (there's my anal retentiveness again). Also, at a traditional Japanese wedding, there are loads more people at the reception than were at the ceremony

Disclaimer I don't own anyone/thing in this story, but I sometimes wish I had a taster...

**Chapter 8: Devious**

Tsunade knew she was right to appoint Shikamaru as a Jonin, she knew that despite his reputation as a lazyass, the boy had some serious stamina. She smirked, if Temari didn't know it before she was definently finding out now. She glanced at the Kazekage to see how he was taking this kiss. She was pretty sure he'd never seen anything like it and was curious to see how he was responding to such a display of affection. Just as she thought, his pale green eyes were wide, his nonexistant eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was hanging open the tiniest bit. He turned to her, and she gave him a comforting smile. The look he gave her almost made her laugh outloud. Poor kid, she hoped one day he'd find someone to kiss him like that. Still, it did feel a bit weird to just be standing here watching.

At the reception, she found Shizune and they sat down together giggling.

"Temari's in for one helluva night if that kiss was any indication," Shizune laughed.

"Maa maa, Dan and I had some kisses to rival that." Tsunade smiled teasingly.

"Hai, but how many of those were in front of a huge group of people?"

Tsunade laughed and clinked glasses with her favorite apprentice.

o-o-o

Watching the newlyweds dance together caused Tsunade to feel a touch of melancholy. One more time she thought of Dan and wondered what their wedding would have been like. She wondered if she would have had the balls to forgo the tsuno kakushi like Temari had done. She smiled. To be a fly on the wall at their place...

She was reaching for her drink when a shadow fell across the table.

"Hokage-sama, would you honor me with a dance?" Hatake Kakashi bowed and held out his hand.

Tsunade pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not trying to butter me up to get the 'good' missions are you?" She accepted his hand.

He stopped, suddenly wide-eyed.

"All this time there were 'good' missions and nobody told me?"

Her laugh was deep and throaty, his was a chuckle.

She shrugged, "What else is expected when an ex-ANBU asks the Hokage to dance?"

"Tashika ni," he conceded.

They danced in silence, a smile playing about the Hokage's lips. She knew they were being watched. She also knew that the watcher was anything but pleased to see them together. So, she made a point of sighing a lot, and when Kakashi looked at her, smiled brightly and batted her eyelashes at him.

When the song ended, Kakashi walked her back to her seat.

"Domo arigatou Hokage-sama." He bowed again.

Tsunade smiled at his back. Once he was far enough away, Shizune poked her in the shoulder.

"That was just mean!" She chided.

Tsunade waved her hand.

"Onegai, he could be my kid." Before whispering, "she was watching ne?"

"Hai, her jaw hit the floor and she almost dropped a plate full of dumplings."

Tsunade sat back in her chair satisfied. If losing Dan had taught her anything, it was that true happiness was fleeting. If you love someone, then they needed to know. Living with fond memories was a lot easier than living with not knowing what could have been. One more time she started to pick up her drink, but this time she stopped herself. She noticed the young woman trying not to glare daggers in her direction.

"Is she well versed in poisons?"

Shizune shrugged, "She's not a Medical Nin if that's what your asking, but I'm sure she has the same amount of knowledge about poisons as any other Jonin."

Tsunade rubbed her chin thinking.

"Perhaps it's time I look into finding a taster."

Her apprentice rolled her eyes.

"And how would it look for the Great Sannin, Tsunade-sama, a Medical Nin of your caliber to hire a taster?"

"Oh, it's not just poisons I'm worried about." She nodded in the direction of Mitarashi Anko. "That kunoichi is a prankster, and there are a lot fouler things you can do to someone's food and drink than just poison it."

Shizune threw her head back and laughed.


	9. Ditched

A/N: Just one more chapter after this. This almost made me have a tiny bit of sympathy for everyone's favorite "closet pervert", Ebisu...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this story, although I did have a lazy eye as a child. Playing Pirate is fun!

**Chapter 9: Ditched**

It was the most wonderful thing Moegi had ever seen. To be kissed like that, she definently wanted to be just like Temari-san now! Suddenly her vision went dark.

"Don't even think about it." Konohamaru whispered in her ear,"Shikamaru-sensei is only doing that to keep her from talking."

Disgusted, Moegi threw off Konohamaru's hand and it flew into Udon's face who yelped and fell out of his chair.

"Oi!" Ebisu looked furious. "You three should have some idea how to behave at a wedding. You're not little kids anymore. Act mature!" He hissed before turning to his date and smiling sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget just how young they really are."

She smiled and patted him on the leg.

Konohamaru couldn't believe that Ebisu had actually managed to get a date with such a beautiful kunoichi. Granted, she was from Takigakure, so she probably didn't know him very well. But still...

o-o-o

The Konohamaru Corps sat together watching the various comedies and dramas unfolding around them.

"Looks like they're really and truly together Udon-kun," Moegi sighed pointing at Ichiraku Ayame and Sabaku no Kankuro who'd spent practically the entire reception on the dance floor. "You should probably start looking for someone else."

Udon shrugged and took a bite of cake.

"Until they're married, there's still hope." He sniffed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Konohamaru patted his friend's shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Personally, I think we should check out some of those diplomat's daughters. That one over there from Kumogakure keeps checking me out." He puffed out his chest, smiled and winked at the girl in question.

"Baka!" Moegi smacked the back of his head. "She's not checking you out, she has a lazy eye!"

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head dumbfounded.

"Besides," Moegi continued, "since this is a wedding strengthening the ties between Konoha and Suna, perhaps we should focus on the shinobi from that village."

The trio looked over at the table inhabited by the Sunagakure shinobi and agreed that although they appeared to be attractive, they had a reputation for being bad ass, inherited from the Sand Siblings they were sure. But none of them was willing to go over and make a move without some sort of encouragement from the group in question.

Konohamaru shook his head.

"Are you sure it's a lazy eye? Hontou desu ka?"

"One hundred percent." The red haired kunoichi replied. "I heard the Ambassador speaking to the Hokage about the best form of treatment."

Konohamaru's shoulders sagged and he stared at his plate.

"Shitta."

"Oi, Boss," Udon sniffed. "Any sign of Naruto-san?"

"Iya, not since he went chasing after Hinata-san. Wait, you don't think..." a naughty grin spread across the boy's face and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Moegi smacked the back of his head again. "Don't you even think about Hinata-san like that. She's not Ino for Kami's sake!"

"Where is Ino anyways?" Konohamaru looked around. "I saw her just sitting looking depressed, maybe dancing with me would cheer her up." Suddenly his face paled.

"Get down, Ebisu-sensei's looking this way!"

Udon and Moegi looked in the direction Konohamaru was pointing. Sure enough, there was Ebisu. His lips were pursed and he was scanning the room with an incredibly angry expression on his face.

The trio sank down in their chairs, all thankful that Moegi had not worn her hair in it's trademark pigtails.

"What are you three doing?"

o-o-o

"Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru grinned, "great to see you! Now, if you'd just move over about a half step to the right. Actually, a little more. A little more, there! Perfect. So, what's up Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka raised his eyebrows before looking over his shoulder to see who they were hiding from. When he realized what was going on he laughed.

"Don't worry, he's not looking for you three."

The Genin eyed him curiously before he continued.

"Be nice to him okay? Your sensei got ditched."

Udon fell out of his chair, Moegi clamped her hands over her mouth, and Konohamaru burst into laughter.

"That's enough. I shouldn't have said anything." Iruka rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei, wait. What happened?" Moegi pleaded, "maybe when we understand the circumstances we'll be better able to sympathize with Ebisu-sensei."

Iruka sighed. He'd already hoped for too much from them, but what if they were having a moment of maturity? Ebisu's day was already bad enough.

Udon sniffed, pulling himself back into his chair, and Konohamaru was looking ready to hang on to every word Iruka uttered.

"Onegai Iruka-sensei?" Moegi prodded.

"Alright, but remember to try and be symathetic. No one likes to be ditched." Iruka said sitting down as he began to relate the sad tale of Ebisu's very bad day.

"Maito Guy?!" Konohamaru cried when Iruka finished, earning himself disapproving glances from several people seated near him.

"His date ditched him for Maito Guy?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Iruka replied waving his arms. "I thought you were going to try to be sympathetic?" He reminded them.

Udon sniffed, grinning.

"Hai, but that was before his date ditched him for Maito Guy."

"It really is pathetic Iruka-sensei," Moegi added matter-of-factly. "Even you have to admit that."

Iruka shook his head and walked away leaving the Konohamaru Corps to giggle behind their hands as they watched Ebisu pouting in the direction of Maito Guy who was dancing youthfully with the beautiful Takigakure kunoichi.


	10. Lazy

A/N: Here we are, final chapter. Thanks to all who read and especially to those who've reviewed. I hope yal've enjoyed this story, it's been a lot of fun to write. I love all these characters.

Disclaimer: I worship at the altar of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 10: Lazy**

Although it was traditional to have a honeymoon, Shikamaru and Temari decided to put theirs off indefinently. There was too much to be done what with all her things having to be moved temporarily to his small apartment while they looked around for their own larger place. They did, however decide to spend their wedding night at an Inn. Reality could wait a day.

o-o-o

The next morning found the couple passed out in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Temari was the first to stir as the sunlight filtered in through the beige curtains. Her legs felt strangely heavy. A glance showed her that Shikamaru had thrown one of his legs over her at some point in the early hours when they finally fell asleep. She smiled sleepily and stretched her arms over her head. Her fingers tangled in what she thought was her own hair. When she pulled and didn't feel anything, she smirked and pulled harder.

Shikamaru grunted. She smiled wickedly and pulled again.

"Oi, troublesome woman," he growled without opening his eyes.

"Ohayo Nara." She turned to face him and kissed his nose.

"Che," he grumbled. "What do you want Nara?"

Temari rolled onto her stomach and traced the wrinkles on his forehead with her index finger.

"What a way to grump at your beautiful wife on your first official day as a married man," she pouted.

He cracked open an eye and smirked.

"Since when did you develop such delicate sensibilities?"

She smiled running her finger down his nose.

"Anou, if you must know," she sighed, "it was suggested by a couple of concerned kunoichi that I might want to work at being a bit more demure."

Shikamaru raised himself up on an elbow and looked shocked.

"I can't believe you actually know what that word means."

"Baka!" She laughed smacking his shoulder.

His hair was down, and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in it, but his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, what did you say to the dingbat duo?"

She was twisting a lock of his hair around her finger when her face broke out into a huge grin.

"I told them that by not wearing the tsumo kakushi I was making it known just how demure I intended to be."

He laughed and kissed her wrist.

"You wouldn't be a troublesome Nara woman otherwise."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, attempting a replay of their wedding kiss.

"Easy Nara," she breathed when they pulled apart. "Keep that up and I won't be able to call you lazy anymore."

The last thing she saw was Shikamaru's raised eyebrows before she was grabbed and rolled over so that she was straddling her husband.

"Let me show you just how lazy I can be," he smirked.

**o-o-oOWARIo-o-o**


End file.
